


The Great Escape

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Series: Space Grumps au [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Human!Jon, Slight mentions of torture, cyborg!mark, raptor!arin, really vague though, space grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: Yeaaahhhhh more space grump drabble stuff. Enjoy.





	The Great Escape

A blinding light broke through his tightly held shut eyelids, causing Arin to wince. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to know what else they did to him. But eventually he'd have to look and taken in the monster he'd become.

 

An exhausted sigh sounded above him. It was the nice one. The cyborg. He was different from the other scientists that operated on him. They hadn't spoken much but the man occasionally slipped Arin food and made sure he was unconscious when the surgeries begun. Arin suspected he too was a prisoner of sorts.

 

“I'm sorry,” the man whispered, and Arin nodded. He understood. A sharp pain began in his finger tips as the drugs pushed in his veins pulled him back under.

 

\------

 

The next time he woke up, he was alone. The sound a water dripping onto stone could be heard throughout the room he was kept in. Arin still couldn't get over how stereotypical his prison was. But then again, it was an underdeveloped planet.

 

He slowly extended his limbs, wincing when his fingers scratched against the stone beneath him. They felt so sore.

 

What?

 

Arin Lifted his hand to the moon light streaming down through the too high window and sucked in a gasp. His fingers were elongated and pointed, light glinting off the sharpened tips. He slowly flexed them, wincing again as the hastily sewn muscles stretched and pulled. The stitches holding the skin together was visible, irritated and red.

 

“what…,” he murmured, eyes stinging. His fears were coming true. He was becoming one of them. A monster.

 

He curled into the corner, thick, pale green tail wrapping tightly around him. Arin couldn't even recognize himself anymore. How long until he was completely gone?

 

\-------

 

They trained him. Again and again until he was dripping with sweat and nearing unconsciousness. When he refused to comply Arin would be subjected to days, weeks, maybe months without food. He was never sure on the length of time. Just the intensifying pain in his stomach, tearing itself open as he starved. It wouldn't stop until finally he did as they asked and a slab of bloodied meat was tossed at him, sending him into a frenzied attack, ripping away tendons and muscle until there's nothing left.

 

It was disgusting and humiliating but he couldn't stop. ‘ _ This is torture,’ _ he thought.

 

If only he knew.

 

\------

 

His first mission was a simple task. Go in, retrieve the convict, and get out.

 

It wasn't until he was facing the convict that he finally understood what his new purpose was.

 

As the officer assigned to his watch stood in the back, observing his actions, Arin had managed to corner the convict. A raptor like creature native to the planet, begging for him to stop, that he swears he'll pay.

 

Arin is confused. He was told this man committed a high crime of the state. Why was he… 

 

Before he could voice his concerns, a sharp ringing sounded through his head, making both him and the convict flinch harshly.

 

“The criminal is resisting. Egoraptor, commence the eradication.”

 

The man shouted no and Arin turned towards his superior, tail swishing behind him. He wanted to fight the command but the ringing sounded through his head again and it was becoming more and more difficult to remember what he was thinking. The more it sounded the more he seemed to forget.

 

The officer repeated the command and Arin couldn't remember why it was wrong.

 

That was the first time he was forced to kill.

 

It certainly wasn't the last.

 

\--------

 

Was it months? Years? He didn't know. He couldn't remember when he first came here. Even His name was lost to him now. Only vague memories of his old life remained. All he knew was how to kill and when to eat.

 

The surgeries stopped long ago. The ringing was almost constantly in his head. He'd been changed so much it was hard to remember what he looked like anymore. His nails and tail constantly itched to slice through the air, rip into thick skin. His teeth pulsed with the need to bite down on anything that looked his direction. He wanted to tear apart any and every living thing that got in his path.

 

At least that's what the ringing told him.

 

There was always a spark that fought against it. That shouted and banged and tried to rip apart the commands and thoughts given to him. But it was losing the fight. That much he knew.

 

It was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the monster he'd become.

 

\-------

 

“Please! You don't understand! My friend is in there! I have to help him! I don't care if he's not the same. I'm not giving up on him.”

 

“Look. I'm sorry about your friend but I can't help you. I've seen him. Hell, I  _ operated _ on him! He's not coming back! It's better for everyone if you just forget about him. He's not even your species anymore.”

 

A frustrated groan sounded across the holographic image as the distressed man rubbed his forehead. “Mark, please. You have to understand. He's my best friend. Brother even. He's my partner. And my superiors won't help me. No one will. I'm not asking for much. Just a way in. I'll take it from there.”

 

“Do you even have a ship? You know if you do this you'll no longer be a part of your military. They'll kick you out of the ranks for disobeying an order if they don't kill you first.”

 

“Yeah man. I just bought one off a man in the Andromeda district. Terra will never even know until it's too late. I don't care what they do to me. I'm saving Arin whether you help me or not. It'll just be a Hell of a lot easier if you do. I'll never contact you again just… please man. Put yourself in my shoes.”

 

A robotic parrot flew onto the man's shoulder, as if adding his own support to the argument.

 

“It's okay Jacques. We'll get him back.”

 

Mark sighed, gripping the edge of his ships consol. “and I'm assuming the bird will be needing a way in as well?”

 

“Well of course! Honestly, he's the brains behind this operation.”

 

Pacing back and forth, Mark ruffled up his hair as he fought against his warring emotions. On one hand, Arin was a good man. It didn't take a genius to know that. And this might just be his best chance to be rescued. But on the other… Arin was dangerous. What they did to him? It'd be a miracle to get back the man he once was. Arin was forever changed. Mark himself had seen just how irreversible the transformation was.

 

But… he was a good man. Is a good man. Arin deserves at least a chance.

 

“If… if you get yourself killed don't… don't blame me. This is your own fault.”

 

“So wait. You're saying you'll help us!?”

 

“I'm saying I'll… I'll try. But there's one problem.”

 

“Anything. Name it.”

 

“You'll need a physician to attend to Arin once he's on the ship. He'll… need it. They did a lot to him. I did a lot to him. I don't even know if he'll survive from the physical changes alone. Right now he's being injected with strength and hormonal inducers in his sleep nearly every week. I'm not sure how he'll react to being off of them.”

 

“I don't know anyone else willing to risk this for us. You're literally the only one. Can't you come with us?”

 

“it'll be suspicious if I leave. And maybe… maybe they'll leave you alone. I can distract them. You'll need someone to lead them off course after you escape.”

 

“I understand. But… you'll help us? Like really help us?”

 

With another sigh, the robotic red eye moved over to his friend's face, locking eyes. Mark nodded solemnly, straightening his back. “Yes. I'll help you. I'll do whatever it takes to get Arin back to you, Jon. I promise.”

 

\-------

 

The plan wasn't easy. And it certainly didn't go over as smoothly as Jon would like, but it went and that was all that mattered.

 

Jon made his way through the facility with the pass key Mark had given him, making his way down towards where they kept the prisoners.

 

It was disgusting. The smell of manure and body oder and rotten meat assaulted his nose from every direction. But he kept on. Mark said Arin was down here. He wouldn't lie about that.

 

A few more doors in and Jon was facing down a steel entrance, a slot covered in grease and other questionable substances sat in the middle. Jon could only assume it was meant as a feeding tool.

 

As he approached, a low growing made it's way through the slot, sending the hair on his arms straight up. He hadn't seen what Arin had become but… Mark had told him it wasn't pretty.

 

Jacque squawked in his ear, as if he too could feel the unease and the  _ wrongness _ of the situation. But alas, Jon pressed on. With shaking hands, Jon got to the door, sweeping the key pad. He could hear locks tumbling in the door as it unlocked. He could hear a heavy thumping on the floor as the growling grew louder.

 

He felt the communication device in his pocket. Mark had told him to press the button if Arin was too out of control so Mark would know to send the signal to shut him down. But if that happened then the facility would immediately be alerted to an intruder.

 

Pushing open the door, Jon faced what he could only describe as a monster.

 

Teeth as sharp as razors snapped angrily as claws were raised in defense. A thick tail swishing back and forth in short sporadic motions, showing the creatures irritation. All the while glowing yellow eyes stared Jon down.

 

Jacque flew back out the door, squawking down the corridor. Jon had a similar thought, wanting to run from this horrifying creature as fast as possible, but as he took in all the danger, and the threatening extremities, he felt a pull in his chest.

 

The blonde streak. After all this time, it was still there.

 

Jon knew this creature was what was supposed to be Arin. Was supposed to be his best friend.

 

“Oh man. What the hell did they do to you, buddy?”

 

The creature only growled in response. Keeping his back to the partially open door, Jon held out his hands, showing peace, and slowly made his way forward. “Hey man. It's me, Jon. Remember? Do you remember me, Arin? Can you understand me at all?”

 

Arin lunged. Luckily Jon had the sense to dive out of the way just in time, but that left the door exposed.

 

Out he ran, slamming it shut behind him. Jon tried to catch it but he was too late. Arin was gone and he was trapped.

 

“Ehh well ain't this a crock of shit.”

 

\---------

 

Pandemonium was wreaking havoc throughout the facility. Mark ran through the halls, no one even sparing him a glance as he went.

 

OF COURSE he was watching the interaction between Jon and Arin. He wasn't just going to trust the man to actually call help when he needed it. He was too desperate to save his friend. So when Arin escaped and locked Jon inside, Mark had typed in the emergency evacuation code, sending the building into panic. Unfortunately, it also made everything significantly more difficult. Mark was still trying to make his way down to the dungeons while everyone else was trying to push him  _ out _ of the building.

 

Eventually he did make it to the dungeons though, no sign of Arin anywhere. He ran to the room Jon was trapped in, following the sounds of Jacque’s incessant squawking.

 

“Okay Jacque. A little higher. I little more. Almost… almOST. ALMOST. NO FUCK DAMNIT SHIT.”

 

The keycard fell to the ground as Jacque dropped it, a complicated looking device sticking out the feeding slot that appeared to be being used as a means of reflecting Jacque’s struggles to Jon.

 

“Need any help there?”

 

“Oh thank Fuck. I don't know how much longer i can take of this place.”

 

Mark quickly set about unlocking the door with his own key when they heed the screaming.

 

With a shared look, Mark and Jon took off down the hall, Jacque flying above. What the came to face was exactly what they both feared though.

 

Arin was looming over a young woman of the raptor like species, drool dripping from his fangs and onto her crisp lab coat. She quickly glanced over towards Mark and Jon.

 

“i-i- I just came to check on him! But he's out! How is he out!? Help me!”

 

But as Jon stepped forward to try and distract Arin, his claws slashed the air, spraying blood across the room in thick droplets. He then bit harshly into the woman's neck, ripping chunks of meat off and swallowing it down with a heavy gulp.

 

Jon was… horrified. This wasn't Arin.

 

The beast set it's piercing gaze on his two former friends and growled threateningly. Arin took a step forward as Jon and Mark took a step back.

 

“H-hey. Hey Arin. Why don't you take it easy now.”

 

Jon quietly looked for a weapon to use but Mark shook his head, taking Jon's wrist.

 

“we can't fight him. There's no way. We have to lure him up.”

 

“what do you mean? How the Hell do we lure him anywhere?”

 

“there's a second control lab on the first floor. If we get him there I can type in the codes to knock him out. Then you can carry him to the ship. Hopefully it'll cancel out the brainwashing too.”

 

“Hopefully!? I thought you said you can get him back!?”

 

“I said I can try, Jon. When this all started, they never intended to reverse anything. Just trust me, okay? He hasn't attacked us yet, right? Something is holding him back.”

 

And it was true. Now that it was pointed out, Jon can clearly see the way Arin's arms and legs were straining. Asif caught between wanting to lunge for it's next victim and stay back and save them.

 

“Okay. Okay I'll trust you. What do we do?”

 

“We run and hope he bites. Ready?”

 

Jon nods with a quick glance towards Mark. Arin growls louder, looking like the internal fight was edging more towards their demise.

 

“1...2...RUN.”

 

They both took off going on either side of Arin, causing the him to shout out in anger, swiping out blindly. Jon cried out, clutching his arm but when Mark slowed to ask, Jon waved him on, picking up speed. It was an issue he could wait to deal with.

 

They ran as far as they could, wrenching the stair doors open, Arin not far behind. Taking two at a time, they vaulted up the stairs, skidding onto the first floor. Jon risked a glance back, fighting back a wince. There was his friend, who'd been missing for months now, chasing him with the intent to kill. If only the blood dripping down his lips wasn't enough.

 

Making it to the lab, Jon sighed in relief after seeing that the floor was cleared. At least for the time being.

 

Mark immediately set to the equipment, typing I'm commands left and right. Jon however had to keep Arin distracted as Mark worked.

 

“Come on, man! Come at me!”

 

Arin lunged, but luckily Jon managed to roll out of the way just in time, pulling out his gun. He shot at Arin's feet, making the beast lunge for him again.

 

“Jon, what are you doing!? A fucking gun? You'll call all the guards back!”

 

Jon shrugged with his good arm, though his pinched expression betrayed his attempt at ease. “Well. Then you better work fast, Mark! I don't know how much longer I can keep evading this son of a Bitch. Come on, Arin! Show me what you got!”

 

Arin, frustrated, growls in response. He whips his tail from side to side, prowling around Jon, though his yellow eyes occasionally flicker to Mark, watching for a threat.

 

Mark hits the computer with a curse. “It's not working! Jon, it's not fucking working! I think-I think he's fighting it. Keep talking to him! Maybe he's breaking through.”

 

Jon huffs and jumps out of the way of another slash. He sees Jacque fly in the doorway, flapping in distress.

 

“Is this all you are, Arin? Just a monster? Are you really going to let them get away with this!? Are you really that weak! I thought you were stronger than that, Arin. After everything we've been through! You're going to let these fucking dinosaurs control you?”

 

Shaking his head in agitation, Arin roared, scratching and swiping more sporadically. Jon only missed it by an inch. He was becoming more and more unpredictable.

 

Soldiers suddenly swarmed in the room, guns raised, surrounding them. Five total, all shouting in incomprehensible commands all swirling together. Arin tensed, frantically looking around at all the new threats.

 

Mark raised his hands in surrender, but the soldiers weren't focused on him. They were more concerned with the human aiming his gun at the obvious Captain of the platoon. “Leave! Now! He's out of control!”

 

But the men didn't listen. They only cocked their guns, ready for the command to fire.

 

One trigger happy soldier though didn't heed any warnings, firing at Arin. The creature howled in pain, turning on the soldier. He raised his gun higher, ready to shoot again.

 

“Stand down, Egoraptor! This is a commanding official. You  _ will _ stand down!”

 

As Arin tensed for another attack though, Jon saw the soldier readying for another shot. Not thinking, he ran forward, jumping between his friend and the gun. A distressed and choked back, “JON!” was screamed, but before he could take in what had happened, Jon was on the ground, blood spraying across the air.

 

There were screams. And guns firing. And defiantly lots of blood. Jon was unaware how long the fight lasted, but at one point, Mark had appeared and pulled him to the side, grabbing his gun before leaving again. The world was growing dimmer as the fight carried on.

 

The screaming turned from many to just one voice. Despair twined within it. And then everything went black.

 

\--------

 

His body hurt. Nearly every inch of him throbbed in excruciating pain.

 

With a sharp intake of breath, Arin struggled to sit up and… that was weird. Though he hurt, he felt light. Nothing was pushing down on him. Nothing was nudging his mind this way and that, clouding up his thoughts and emotions. He looked around, trying to move slowly, taking in his surroundings.

 

The room looked very similar to a military medbay on a transport ship. But this wasn't something the raptors would have. It's obviously built for more humanoid beings, some of the spaces a little narrow to comfortably fit a long sweeping tail.

 

“Hello?” Called Arin with his scratchy voice, honestly not expecting a response. Which is why he jumped when suddenly there was a voice coming from the ceiling.

 

“Good Afternoon, Captain Hanson. I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?”

 

“uhhhh,” was his intelligent reply. Arin looked around a bit frantically. “where are you?  _ Who _ are you?”

 

“My name is B.A.R.R.Y. I won't bother you with what it stands for. I am the artificial intelligence that runs this ship. I am everywhere and nowhere.”

 

“uh huh. Okay. And why did you call me Captain Hanson?”

 

“Because I was instructed that if my previous Captain ever perished then I was to begin reporting to you, Captain Hanson.”

 

“Right. Okay first, you don't have to call Me that. Just call me Arin. Second, who was your previous Captain?”

 

“As you command, Arin. And my previous own was Captain Jon Jafari.”

 

And that's when the searing pain returned, striking like hot iron through his skull.

 

He suddenly remembered what happened before he woke up. He was about to be killed. But Jon jumped in his way. Jon was hit. Mark rushed to pull him out of the way without agitating the bullet wound further.

 

Then Arin's vision turned red and the voice telling him to obey was shut down as he slaughtered and tore apart everything.

 

Then his memory gets hazy with Mark half carrying him as he sobbed and demanded to go back and save Jon.

 

But Jon was gone.

 

Arin looked away from the ceiling, knowing it was pointless, but not wanting Barry to see him cry.

 

He wiped at his face and cleared his throat, silently thanking Barry for not commenting on his weakness.

 

“Barry, where's… where is Mark?”

 

“He's currently set a course to a nearby planet. Planet a-137. I believe the residents there call it Quantis. He has a contact there that will hopefully help him get home.”

 

Arin hums in response, standing up on shaky knees, his tail landing next to him with a dull thud.

 

He was a Captain now. He was free from the raptors. He'd lost a friend. But damnit, he was going to push forward.

 

First he needed a crew. This was his ship now after all and out couldn't be manned alone.

 

A decal in the paneling of the wall caught his eye. It was done form of hieroglyphic? But honestly it just kind of looked like a star next to a bunch of bombs.

 

But that was it!

 

“We'll be the bombers! Taking residence within the Starbomb.”

 

He could almost feel Barry smile, despite how impossible that was. “Well then, Captain Arin. Welcome aboard the Starbomb.”

  
Maybe things were looking up. But first, he needed to find out who this contract of Mark's was. Didn't the people of Quantis have some green tentacle thing going on with them?


End file.
